


The Trial

by ZoneRobotnik



Series: The Good Boy Chronicles [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sendak's not the same anymore, it's a good change, it's the baby hitler question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Sendak is alive and awake and missing huge chunks of his memory. How much does he remember, and can he be trusted as an ally?





	The Trial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGI92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGI92/gifts), [NyxKeilantra413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKeilantra413/gifts).



> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

Though they expected resistance, Sendak was surprisingly compliant now that he had James in his arms, and he went back to the ship with Shiro, Veronica and Coran. Krolia had taken herself and Kolivan over to the Black Lion to ride with Keith, after Kolivan removed his shirt to wrap around James to cover him up – which Sendak glared about but accepted – and Shiro took off his jacket to wrap around Keith's waist.  
  
Now, after a change of clothes, James and Sendak were sitting in the room next to Shiro's, waiting for Sendak's trial to start. After his escape from the lab, they didn't trust a cell to hold him, and Shiro could keep an ear out for any trouble while they waited.  
  
Sendak had been left with his arm, seeing as he seemed docile at the moment, but warned it would be removed if he caused any trouble. Right now, he was curled up with James in his arms as James showed him his crimes on a pad, getting him up-to-date on everything that had happened.  
  
“I...did all that?” Sendak said, his brow furrowed.  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded. “Yeah, that and...maybe more. I don't know. Admiral Shirogane said you and he have history, and then there's our...year.”  
  
“I don't even know what Earth _is_ , much less do I want to _take over it_.” Sendak frowned. “I...” He faltered. “So...Daibazaal is really...gone?”  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded.  
  
“And Zarkon...is dead.” Sendak pulled away a bit and wrapped his flesh arm around himself, glancing at his metal arm.  
  
“Yeah.” James said again.  
  
“And it's been _ten-thousand deca-pheobs_...”  
  
“Yeah.” James sighed softly.  
  
“And _I_... _I_ was a _monster_. _Quiznak_ , what was _wrong_ with me?” Sendak despaired.  
  
James looked up at him. His eye was no longer glowing like it did before, he noticed, and he could actually see the slit pupil surrounded by an iris that was a purple shade of gray. He looked...greatly troubled by everything he was learning about himself.  
  
James couldn't help but think about how he'd thought that, if they weren't enemies, Earth could've benefited from meeting the Galra. That Sendak would be _cute_ if he wasn't evil and sadistic. Now he was seeing him with his ears drooping, eyes downcast, curled up into himself and....it was _fucking cute_. He moved closer and kissed him on the cheek, earning a startled perk of the ears for his troubles, though they soon drooped again.  
  
The door opened and Shiro stepped in. James and Sendak looked over, though Sendak's look was more of a depressed glance up instead of a full look. “They're ready for you.” Shiro said firmly. “We're going to remove your arm for the duration of the trial, and you'll be cuffed to the table.”  
  
Sendak slowly got up and offered his metal arm. Slav and Sam came in to remove it and they powered down his shoulder so he couldn't call it back. Then they left with it and Shiro nodded firmly, prompting them both to get up and follow him.  
  
–  
  
As Shiro said, Sendak was cuffed to the table of the meeting room, surrounded by the Bridge crew, the MFEs, the Paladins and the Blades. James took his seat with the MFEs and gave a small smile of encouragement to the cuffed Galra, though he might not have seen it.  
  
Shiro stood at his center seat, looking down at Sendak. “Commander Sendak – No, _Warlord_ Sendak, you have been brought here before us to be judged for your crimes. You should have already been briefed on them before coming here, but would you like to hear them all again?”  
  
“No, Admiral.” Sendak replied.  
  
“Good. Then, we can move on with the proceedings.” Shiro nodded. “Princess Allura of Altea, you may speak first.”  
  
Allura stood up. “Commander Sendak, you claim to have forgotten many things. Tell me, what do you last remember of Altea?”  
  
“Altea is—” He stopped himself, looking guilty. “— _was_ a beautiful planet flush with life. I...do not remember it being destroyed. Much _less..._ having a _hand_ in it.”  
  
“What is the last thing you _can_ remember?” Allura asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“I was on Daibazaal, guarding Empress Honerva as she studied the inter-dimensional rift. It was...a job not entrusted to just _anyone_. Emperor Zarkon chose me _specifically_ for it. He came back from a meeting with the other Paladins of Voltron, angry. He and Empress Honerva spoke privately, and I stood to the side, not wanting to listen in. Then Emperor Zarkon called me over, asked if I wanted to take quintessence and live forever with them. It was such an _honor_ , to be chosen to stand by his side for eternity with his Empress. I...I said 'yes'. The last thing I can recall is being given the quintessence. After that...nothing.” Sendak looked down, his hand clenching on the table.  
  
“Are you telling me, you have been alive for _ten-thousand deca-pheobs_...” Allura started in disbelief.  
  
“And I can recall only eighteen of them.” Sendak said, nodding.  
  
“Eight—are you telling _me_ you were still _practically a_ _kit_ when Zarkon gave you that quintessence?!” Coran burst out.  
  
Sendak's ears folded back. “I was old enough to go to war. I was _not_ a kit.”  
  
Allura looked at Shiro. “I...I don't know if we can judge him on something that, as far as he knew until we told him, _hasn't happened_. It's like he's been wrested from the past and thrust into the body of his older self.”  
  
“Did you _have_ to use 'thrust'?” Nadia commented quietly. James elbowed her in the side.  
  
Shiro looked at Slav, who was sitting next to Sam. “Slav, what are the chances of him regaining his memories in this reality?”  
  
“Oh, not a chance in anything.” Slav replied. “They're completely gone.” He cleared his throat. “When we examined his body before, it had trace amounts of a strange energy mixed in with the quintessence. When we examined him after arrival to the ship today, the strange energy was completely gone.”  
  
“I never thought we'd actually _live_ the Baby Hitler question.” Lance sighed.  
  
“Pardon?” Allura looked at him. “The what?”  
  
“The Baby Hitler question. Can I—is it okay if I talk?” Lance looked at Shiro, who nodded, then stood up. “On Earth, there was this really nasty guy called Adolf Hitler. Genocide, murder, the works. He died a long time ago, a long, _long_ time ago, but he was _so_ bad people still shudder at his name. Anyways, a question was brought up about...oh...maybe 40 deca-pheobs later, what would you do if you encountered baby Hitler? I mean, knowing what he does when he's older, would you let him live or end his young life _before_ he turns into a monster?”  
  
He looked at Sendak. “We have here a Sendak that has, mentally, never done _any_ of the atrocities his older self did. Do we punish him for what he _doesn't remember_ , something he thinks _hasn't happened yet_ , or do we give him a chance to show us he's not _really_ like that?”  
  
The room went silent then as they contemplated the question. Sendak waited quietly for them to come to a decision, his gaze on the table. After several minutes, Allura spoke. “I believe...we should give him a chance.”  
  
“Allura?” Shiro looked at her.  
  
“He has not attacked any of us, despite his being understandably hostile to Kolivan, and he does not remember _anything_ he has done.” Allura leaned forward and placed her hands on the table. “Before meeting the Blade of Marmora, I would have ordered his execution just on the fact he is a Galra and I thought they were predisposed to violence and cruelty. But, I have since met many Galra that have shown me otherwise, and that I should judge based on one's own merits, and _not_ on the actions of others. The Sendak we _knew_ is dead. _This_ Sendak is young in mind and innocent of the other one's crimes. He is a _completely_ different person. Therefore, we should give him a chance to show us what _he_ will do, as _himself_.”  
  
She stood up fully again, looking at Sendak. “Commander Sendak,” she started, and he raised his head. “You have the chance to make amends. Will you join the Voltron Coalition and assist in our fight against Honerva and the remnants of the Galra Empire that has terrorized the universe for ten-thousand deca-pheobs?”  
  
His brow furrowed and his ears folded back as everyone looked at him. “I...I do...not know.” He admitted. “I will not harm any of you...but, I do not know if I could battle my own people. I...” He looked down again. “I need...time. Please, I ask for time to think on this.”  
  
“You will have it. In the meantime, since you are not one of us yet we will be putting you in a cell until you make your decision. Can we trust you to _stay_ there?” Shiro asked.  
  
“So long as my Omega is safe,” Sendak nodded, “I will not fight you, or attempt to run.”  
  
“Alright. Kolivan, Krolia, can we ask you to take him to the holding cell?” Shiro looked at them.  
  
They got up and walked over, Krolia unlocking his cuff while Kolivan held him by the scruff of his neck. Then Krolia gripped his arm and they both led him away, Kolivan still holding him by the scruff as they walked.  
  
“Think he'll say 'yes'?” Veronica asked.  
  
“It's possible.” Shiro nodded. “He didn't say 'no' outright. I think he's just still processing everything.”  
  
“So, we chose to take baby Hitler in.” Lance nodded. “ _This_ should be fun.”  
  
“Can we get him a different arm?” Keith asked. “One that's not as...weapon-y?”  
  
“Actually, there's one in the stuff we took from his ship.” Sam spoke up. “I'm guessing it's for when he's off-duty. I've been meaning to study it, but we can just give it to him.”  
  
“We'll install that instead of the one we removed and study the new one.” Slav nodded. “Good suggestion, by the way! Having a hand that doesn't resemble a weapon as much will make him 10% more likely to join the Coalition!”  
  
“We should probably get him some food.” James spoke up. “He hasn't eaten since, well, before he died.”  
  
“We'll have some food brought to his cell.” Shiro nodded. “We better tell everyone he's alive and explain the situation, before there's a panic. Meeting adjourned, you're all dismissed.” He walked out of the meeting room, Keith getting up to follow him.  
  
“Right. No panic. Sure.” Hunk sighed.  
  
“I _really_ don't know what to feel about this.” Pidge admitted.  
  
“You know, you gotta admit, seeing Kolivan lead him out by the scruff like that was kind of cute.” Nadia remarked.  
  
James couldn't stop the quirk of his lips at the memory of their three-year overlord being led out like a disobedient child.  
  
–  
  
True to his word, Sendak didn't even try to leave his cell. He paced, worked out and lay on the cot staring into space with a depressed expression on his face, but he didn't try to escape. James went along with Hunk to bring him food and the Galra perked up when he saw him, sitting up as they approached.  
  
“We brought food.” Hunk announced. “I bet you're hungry.”  
  
“...Honestly, I'm not sure what I could stomach, after hearing all that I've done.” Sendak admitted.  
  
“Try?” James pleaded as Hunk typed the code to lower the particle barrier.  
  
“I will try, since my Omega has asked me to.” Sendak scooted to the side as James came in with the food and sat next to him. Hunk stayed outside of the cell, but closely watched them with his Bayard at the ready.  
  
“Here.” James offered him the tray.  
  
Sendak took the tray, then seemed to remember he was missing an arm and sighed. James speared a meatball with the fork and brought it to his lips, his eyes widening a bit as he got brief flashbacks of Sendak doing this to him. How the tables had turned.  
  
“You smell like the other Alpha.” Sendak grumbled a bit as he chewed and swallowed.  
  
“Yeah, well, _he_ complained I smelled like _you_.” James chuckled a bit and offered him another bite.  
  
Sendak glanced at the bulge in James' belly. “...His?”  
  
James shook his head. “Yours.”  
  
Sendak's eyes widened as he sat up a bit more, looking like a very startled cat. “ _Mine_?”  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded.  
  
“And I don't remember breeding you.” Sendak sighed.  
  
“That's okay. It...wasn't nice circumstances.” James glanced away.  
  
“...I'm sorry.” Sendak bumped his head against James', his ears drooping. “I know it probably doesn't mean much when I don't even _remember_ what I'm apologizing for, but I'm sorry.”  
  
James smiled a bit. Yeah, Sendak was _definitely_ cute when he wasn't being evil. “Well, it's the thought that counts.”  
  
Sendak smiled wryly and then accepted another meatball in his mouth when James offered it. Hunk watched them quietly, feeling relieved that James wasn't freaking out being in such close proximity to him. The lack of glowing eyes probably helped, and the gentle smile that peeked out occasionally between self-hate and depression.  
  
Too soon, the tray was empty of food and Sendak tilted his head back a bit so James could help him drink the provided juice. “Maybe we should've brought straws.” James chuckled a bit as he helped him.  
  
“Yeah, maybe.” Hunk nodded. “Something to remember.”  
  
Once the drink was done, James rubbed his head and Sendak leaned into the touch. Then it was time to go, and Sendak watched with a sad smile as James left the cell with the tray and Hunk put up the particle barrier again.  
  
–  
  
“While it's good that you've recovered enough to not, you know, _freak out_ , maybe you shouldn't be spending so much time with Sendak before he actually joins our side.” Keith said during a sparring session.  
  
“Actually, I talked to Slav, and he's 25% more likely to join us if I visit him often.” James replied as he ducked out of the way of Keith's fist and threw his own punch.  
  
“So, what is he _like_ now?” Keith asked as he stepped back to avoid it and threw a kick.  
  
“He's...actually kind of sweet. It's weird, he's a complete opposite to what he was.” James sidestepped to avoid it. “Careful around the kid, Keith.”  
  
“Right, sorry.” Keith sighed. “Well, he's been in there for about...what, a day? How long will he think about Allura's request?”  
  
“I don't know.” James groaned and stumbled back. “But I need to find an Alpha.”  
  
“It's time?” Keith moved forward and gently supported him as he walked.  
  
“Yeah.” James sighed.  
  
“Well, you want Kolivan, or do you want see if Sendak is still as rough a lover? We can have him brought to your room, for privacy.” Keith suggested.  
  
James groaned. “Whoever is closest...”  
  
Keith nodded and took him to his assigned room so he could strip, then hurried off to find one of the two Alphas. James discarded his clothes and buried himself in a blanket, sighing as he clutched at the pillow. It still had Sendak's scent on it, he noticed.  
  
The door opened and Sendak was pushed in. James noticed he had a new arm installed, and felt a bit grateful for it but also a bit worried. What if he was a rough lover? He was really taking a risk here. Keith closed and locked the door, but James knew he'd be nearby in case of trouble and Shiro was right next door.  
  
Sendak looked...uncertain as he approached the bed and climbed onto it. “I'm...still adjusting to this new arm.” He admitted. “I might...grip you a little hard.”  
  
James smiled a bit. “Just take off the bodysuit before I do.”  
  
“O-Okay.” Sendak nodded, reaching back with his floating arm to unfasten the bodysuit and strip it off. James swallowed back the memories threatening to come forward and watched him as he undressed, finally getting a look at what had been impaling him for a year. It was similar to Kolivan's, only it had less barbs and was longer and, yes, there was a knot. How he'd completely missed the fact there was a knot before was a mystery, maybe he'd been too out of it to notice, but there was one.  
  
His body was riddled with scars, he noticed. Sendak had never fully exposed himself to him, never even removed his armor, so this was...well, why was he even surprised? Hell, Sendak looked more surprised about it than he felt, and maybe even a little self-conscious. He then climbed onto the bed with him and tentatively placed his metal hand on James' shoulder. Testing the waters. Testing James' fear.  
  
God, who know that bastard was secretly so _sweet_? James placed his hands on Sendak's furred chest and then moved them up to wrap around his neck as he pulled him down into a kiss. Sendak's flesh arm wrapped around him and James tilted his head back to allow access to his neck.  
  
Sendak responded by doing little kisses and licks, then paused at a certain spot on his neck. “May I...bite you?” He asked.  
  
James tensed a bit. “Is it okay if you don't?”  
  
“Okay.” Sendak pulled away a bit and then started to kiss down his body, treating him like something precious, not like something to dominate. He was so unsure, so afraid to scare his Omega away. His ears were folded back a bit, and he looked on the verge of running away himself.  
  
“Sendak...” James breathed. “I need it. Please...so warm...”  
  
Sendak swallowed nervously and then his ears folded back fully as they heard voices outside the door.  
  
“Look, he didn't _care_ which one, and Sendak was closer because they were installing his new arm. I'm right here in case James calls for help.”  
  
They heard something bang against the door and then a lower voice speaking quieter.  
  
“With all due respect, get _over_ yourself, Leader. You had him just a few vargas ago! And his heat didn't even _start_ then!”  
  
James sighed. Kolivan. He gently cupped Sendak's cheek. “It's okay. I'm not going to chase you out.”  
  
“My Omega.” Sendak wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. “Mine.” He stroked his metal hand down his side and James trembled a bit but didn't push him away. He didn't know, he didn't remember, it wasn't fair to him to deny him the use of his dominant hand just because of what happened in the past. “Mine.” He placed his hand on the bulge in James' belly and smiled softly. “Mine.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I'm yours, that's yours, can we just quiznak already? I'm dying of heat here.” James reached down and brushed the tips of his fingers against Sendak's penis.  
  
“Nn!” Sendak blushed and jolted in surprise as he grew harder down there. “Well...if you insist.” He shifted his metal hand a bit before lightly gripping James' leg and lifting it up, then pulled up the other leg before moving closer, looking down at him. “I should tell you...As far as I know, I have never been with a Mate before. “ He admitted. “I might have...lost my finesse.”  
  
God, fucking hell, he was too _adorable_ , what the fuck! James gripped his arms and looked up at him. “I don't need _finesse_. I need your _knot_.”  
  
“So _bold_.” Sendak breathed, then gripped his hips before pushing inside slowly. James gasped and gripped at his upper arms, urging him to go further as he moaned. The argument outside the room had stopped and it was quiet aside from the sounds of their, god, _love-making_. It was so strange, being the mentally older one in this situation, and Sendak seemed very concerned about making his, to him, first time something good for James.  
  
Fucking hell, who said he could be adorable? Who said that? What the fuck. He knew he was cute, but this was just _hopelessly_ cute. James chuckled a bit and urged him in more, and soon Sendak got the picture and didn't need coaxing to go in deeper and deeper until he was fully in aside from the knot, and then he looked concerned.  
  
“What's the matter?” James asked.  
  
“You're...not a Galra. Won't it hurt?” He asked.  
  
“Trust me, my body can take it. Give me the knot.” He smiled. “Not yet, though. Just go in and out a bit. Ah! Y-Yeah, like that! Good.”  
  
“L-Let me...know when you want the knot.” Sendak said, gripping his lips a bit tighter.  
  
“H-Harder. Mmm...more. Faster.” James pleaded and Sendak, ever the eager student, complied, until he figured out his own pace and then James coaxed him into using his flesh hand to jerk him off as the Galra thrust in and out of him.  
  
He'd have to teach Sendak about blowjobs, but that might be a bit much for his “first time”.  
  
He didn't think he'd ever be able to have sex with Sendak without trying to block it out, without screaming in pain. By now, he would've been riddled with scratches, bruises and bite marks, but this Sendak, this adorable practically-a-kit in an old man's body, was nothing like that and he was so gentle, so loving, and he looked at him with such fondness even as he thrusted harder and faster, his hand pumping at the same pace, and James cried out as he released, leaning his head back.  
  
Sendak leaned forward, his lips brushing against James' neck tentatively, asking once again for permission to bite without using words, their moans and soft cries filling the air. James gripped his shoulders and nodded, panting heavily. Sendak sniffed a couple times before biting down and James cried out as he released again and wriggled his hips, aching for the knot he was being denied.  
  
“S-Sendak! G-Give it to me!” He breathed, gripping his fur tightly. “N-Now!”  
  
Sendak held him tighter and thrust a few more times fast and hard before he pushed in the knot and grunted as he filled James up inside and James let out a cry muffled by his chest as he released for the third time and then James saw white and lost track of reality for a bit.  
  
It occurred to James, as they lay together waiting for Sendak's knot to go down, he had never been allowed to ejaculate while with Sendak before, and he hadn't wanted to, anyway. And now he'd done it _three times_ while with him. It was...an amazing difference.  
  
“James?” Sendak murmured into his neck. “Did I...was it good?”  
  
“Mmhm.” James sighed contentedly. “You did good. Good job.”  
  
“Mm.” Sendak closed his eyes and nuzzled him. “Does it hurt? I think I drew blood.”  
  
“Didn't even notice.” James laughed a bit. “So...you've never been with a Mate before?”  
  
“...Sex didn't have anything to do with my studies.” Sendak blushed. “I found other ways to cope with my ruts, and found them as nothing but distractions.”  
  
“Bet you had people interested in you, though.” James gently stroked his fur.  
  
“Well, yes, but I didn't want to disappoint Lord Zarkon. He took me in when my parents were killed by a wild beast and gave me a full education. So, I focused on my studies.” Sendak shifted a bit and James held onto his arms to hint he wanted him to _stay put_. Sendak got the idea and stopped moving.  
  
“Funny, that's how _I_ was before, well, you were _my_ first time. And I was older than _you_ are...mentally, at least.” James chuckled a bit.  
  
Sendak sighed and nuzzled him. “I'm sorry it was unpleasant.”  
  
“It's alright. This makes up for it.” James rubbed his head and Sendak purred a bit, leaning into it. “You're really cute, you know that?”  
  
Sendak blushed. “Am not.”  
  
James laughed and cupped his furred cheek with his other hand. “You _totally_ are.”  
  
Sendak huffed a bit and nuzzled his neck. “Fine. So are _you_ , then.”  
  
“Alright, I'll accept that.” James sighed with an amused smile. It was so strange. He should be terrified of him, pushing him away, screaming at the sight of him, but he was just so...different. He'd almost believe him to be a _brother_ of Sendak, he was so different.  
  
After a bit, Sendak's knot went away and he pulled out, sitting next to him inside. James climbed into his arms and sighed, laying his head on his chest. Sendak gently ran his fingers through his hair and James tensed a bit before calming himself down. Not the same. He wasn't the same. He shouldn't react like he's the same person. He wasn't the same, and he'd never _be_ the same. His memories had disappeared with that strange energy.  
  
–  
  
Keith leaned against the door, listening as the sounds inside died down. Shiro stepped out of his room and looked at Keith with a concerned expression. “Everything okay in there?”  
  
“Well, he seemed to be enjoying himself.” Keith shrugged. “I guess Sendak, the one we have now, isn't a rough lover. He kept having to coax him into stuff.”  
  
“Well, so long as he's alright.” Shiro nodded. “Kolivan came in and asked why I allowed Sendak near him, after what he did. It seems James is doing alright, though.”  
  
“Yeah, I think he's okay.” Keith smiled a bit. “I think it's safe to give them some privacy.”  
  
“Alright. What do you say we go get some coffee?” Shiro suggested.  
  
“God, _yes_ , I've been needing some.” Keith walked off with him.  
  
–  
  
“So, you spent a day in one room with him and you aren't freaking out,” Nadia observed during lunch the next day. “Can I get some deets?”  
  
“Well...” James laughed a bit. “As far as he knew, he'd never had sex before. So...that was interesting. And adorable. He was... _way_ different. God, you should talk to him, he's _so_ different.”  
  
“Maybe I will.” Nadia grinned. “Bring me along when you bring him food today. Has he _still_ not decided, though?”  
  
“How fast would _you_ decide, if you were told that your options were being in a cell or helping fight the human race?” James asked her. “He needs _time_. But, I think he's growing closer to a decision.”  
  
“I...probably would choose the cell.” Nadia admitted.  
  
“Yeah, me too.” James nodded, focused on finishing his food.  
  
Once they were done, they headed over to the kitchen to meet Hunk with the food for Sendak. “Nadia's coming this time, is that okay?”  
  
“Of course.” Hunk smiled, then set a cupcake on the tray. “Do you know if he likes sweets?”  
  
“Uhm...” James looked thoughtful. “Yeah, pretty sure.”  
  
“Okay. I think he's earned a treat.” Hunk led the way out and they followed him, taking the cupcake of the tray as they got to the cell and hiding it behind his back.  
  
Sendak perked up when they approached and got up from where he was doing push-ups on the floor. Hunk chuckled a bit. “Heeeey, big guy. How's that arm working out?”  
  
“I'm still adjusting to it. Would be better if it was attached, but I also liked being able to attack the monster from a distance so...I'm a bit torn on that matter.” Sendak admitted, sitting on his cot.  
  
“Wow, you can see the difference in the way he carries himself already.” Nadia commented to James.  
  
“I _know_ , right?” James nodded.  
  
“I'm opening the particle barrier now, so behave, okay?” Hunk said, handing the tray to James before typing in the code.  
  
“It might be better if you wait a bit. I'll introduce you.” James told Nadia as the shield lowered.  
  
“Alright.” Nadia nodded.  
  
James walked in once it had lowered and Nadia waited with Hunk. Sendak moved to the side a bit and patted the spot next to him. James handed over the tray with a grin. “Need me to feed you?”  
  
“Only if you want to.” Sendak said, picking up the fork in his metal hand. James opened the straw and put in Sendak's drink, then watched as he ate. “When you're done, my friend over there wanted to meet you.”  
  
Sendak looked over at Nadia, who waved. “She...does not hate me?”  
  
“She understands you're different from our overlord.” James assured him. “We've been making it pretty clear to everyone that you're not the same, though...some people _are_ still wary of you.”  
  
“Understandably.” Sendak nodded.  
  
“Come on, focus on your food. We'll worry about it later.” James coaxed him.  
  
Sendak's ears folded back a bit but he obeyed, quietly eating until it was all gone. Then he poked at the straw before James took a sip from it to demonstrate what to do and then handed it back and then that was finished off, too.  
  
“Alright.” James took the tray back and then looked at Nadia. “You can come in now. Slowly.”

  
“Alright.” She walked in and smiled. “Hey. I'm Nadia Rizavi, James' friend.” She held out a hand, and Sendak looked at it oddly. “It's a handshake. Don't Galra shake hands?”  
  
“...Why would you want to shake hands with _me_ ?” Sendak frowned. “I took over your world.”  
  
“Psh. That's _another_ Sendak, he's dead now. You're a _new and improved_ version!” She said cheerfully. “Come on, shake hands!”  
  
He glanced at James and then reached out to shake her hand. “Very well.”  
  
“Great! Now, I have just one question for you. Kind of important.” Nadia said seriously.  
  
“What is it?” Sendak asked, his ears folding back in concern.  
  
She leaned in a bit, her expression still serious. “Can I...” She then grinned. “Pet your ears?”  
  
“...Yes?” Sendak looked confused by the question.  
  
“Great!” She moved even closer and reached up to rub his ears. “Oh my gosh, they are just as soft as they look. Oh, Kolivan _never_ lets me pet his ears, and yours are even fluffier than his! Gosh, it's so cute!” She gushed, while Sendak looked torn between asking her to stop and asking for more. He finally settled on just purring, which of course made her squeal with delight.  
  
Hunk stepped inside. “By the way, I'm Hunk. I fly the Yellow Lion. Oh!” He held out the cupcake he'd removed from the tray. “Brought you a treat!”  
  
Sendak's ears perked up and he reached for the cupcake Hunk offered. Hunk smiled and let him have it and then Sendak carefully removed the wrapping before biting into it with a pleased expression. Nadia grinned, still rubbing his ear though she'd moved to his side and left one of them alone.  
  
“You doing okay?” James walked over and placed his hand on Sendak's knee.  
  
“Mm.” Sendak nodded, continuing to eat the treat with a content expression. He suddenly tensed, though, and let out a low growl as he looked past Hunk, wrapping an arm around James possessively.  
  
Hunk turned around saw Kolivan watching from outside the cell silently. “Oh, Kolivan! I didn't see you there!”  
  
“I thought I'd check in on him.” Kolivan said calmly, but he looked a little tense himself.  
  
Ugh. _Alphas_ . James groaned internally and patted Sendak's knee reassuringly before he slipped out of his grasp and walked over to Kolivan. “You're making him nervous. He doesn't trust you.”  
  
“The feeling is mutual.” Kolivan replied. “Has he made a decision yet?”  
  
“Not yet.” James sighed. “Give him some time.”  
  
“He has had time. We need to know if he's an ally or not.”  
  
“Well, he's not an enemy.” James said firmly. “He's just not eager to fight his own kind.”  
  
“Perhaps I can help.” Kolivan walked closer to the cell. “Will you hear me out? I'd like to tell you about why the Empire has been this way for ten-thousand deca-pheobs.”  
  
“Should I _go_ ?” Nadia asked nervously, moving her hand away from Sendak's ear.  
  
“Very well. Tell me why the Empire has been this way.” Sendak said calmly, his ears folded back.  
  
“Because, after taking the quintessence, your beloved Emperor lost his mind just as you did. Now, he is dead and cannot atone and make amends, but you can. What happened to the Empire should never have taken place. Zarkon abused his own son because he had grown incapable of love.” Kolivan said, walking over to Sendak. “Now, that son has also fallen to madness, and it led to his demise. The Empire is being led by an Altean woman that seduced Emperor Zarkon into madness, and we must stop her if we are to restore the Empire to what it once was.”  
  
Sendak pursed his lips. “Honerva...”  
  
Kolivan extended a hand. “Join the Blade of Marmora. We will defeat the current Empire and restore the Galra to their former glory and reputation.”  
  
Hunk sucked in his breath.  
  
“Marmora...that was a scholar.” Sendak said thoughtfully.  
  
“The Blade of Marmora was found when Zarkon sought to control his people by cutting them off from information about before Daibazaal fell.” Kolivan explained.  
  
“My Emperor would _never_ do that.” Sendak's expression hardened. “The quintessence harvested from the rift twisted his mind, as it did mine.” He stood up and slammed his right fist to his chest. “I fight for the Galra Empire I love. I do not know this new Empire. I will help you restore it to the one I once knew.”  
  
He then reached out and clasped Kolivan's arm up to the elbow, looking into his eyes. “I will join the Blade of Marmora.”  
  
Kolivan's expression softened and he nodded. “Then, you have chosen to join the Voltron Coalition. I believe it's time we got you some new clothes and a room.”  
  
Hunk and Nadia cheered and James walked over to them. “So...you two know how to _share_ , right?”  
  
“We can work on that.” Sendak assured him.  
  
“Good. Because that was really annoying yesterday.” James nodded.  
  
“You hear that?!” Hunk used the intercom to contact the bridge. “He's one of _us_ now!”  
  
“That's great to hear, Hunk. Let him stay in the room next to mine. Kolivan, I think it'd be best if we moved James' stuff back to that room.” Shiro told them.  
  
“Yes, I agree.” Kolivan nodded. “And he will need a Galran bed to replace the one in there.”  
  
“We'll set that up.” Shiro assured them. “Get him out of that cell.”  
  
Nadia grinned and took his arm as James took the other one and both of them pulled him out. “I'm _so_ glad I was here for this. You know, you're going to look fabulous in their uniform. And there's even a mask for if you don't want anyone to see what you look like!”  
  
“That might be best.” Kolivan nodded. “Especially outside the ship. You have...quite the reputation, Sendak.”  
  
“I've learned.” Sendak nodded grimly.  
  
“Hey, cheer up!” Nadia slightly slapped his chest. “By the way, if you ever want to try it with a girl, I'm willing.” She winked.  
  
“Nadia, don't be a monsterfucker.” James laughed.  
  
“Says the monsterfucker.” Nadia retorted.  
  
“I didn't choose this life, it kidnapped me and made me one with it.” James said, shaking his head.  
  
Sendak's ears drooped. “Sorry...”  
  
“Oh my gosh, we were just kidding around, don't be so serious!” Nadia tugged on his arm. “Kolivan, you have a uniform for him, right?”  
  
“Yes.” Kolivan replied. “Come this way.”  
  
“Hey, I'm going to go tell the Paladins the good news. See you around!” Hunk waved and headed off another way once they left the holding cells.  
  
–  
  
James had to admit, Nadia was right. Sendak looked _great_ in the Blade of Marmora uniform. Enough to make him want to curl up on his lap and—no, stop, gah, you are _not_ in heat, knock it off! Nadia snapped pictures with glee and Kolivan nodded approvingly as Sendak looked himself over.  
  
It had, of course, been slightly modified to account for the floating arm, but they did that all the time for Shirogane's outfits, why not Sendak's?  
  
“This isn't really _armor_ .” Sendak commented.  
  
“It's intended for stealth, not for battle.” Kolivan informed him.  
  
“Are you sure it's not intended for something a little more _intimate_ ?” Sendak frowned.  
  
Nadia muffled her giggles behind her hand while Kolivan gave a long-suffering sigh.  
  
“Keith said the _same thing_ .” Kolivan shook his head. This time, James joined in with the laughter while Nadia just let it go, practically guffawing.  
  
End

 

**Author's Note:**

> What a hard reputation to try to make amends for!
> 
> ((A/N: Merry Christmas everyone, have a soft mentally-18 Sendak!))


End file.
